Toxins may be generally divided into two groups according to the type of effect that they have on a target cell. In more detail, the first group of toxins kill their natural target cells, and are therefore known as cytotoxic toxin molecules. This group of toxins is exemplified inter alia by plant toxins such as ricin, and abrin, and by bacterial toxins such as diphtheria toxin, and Pseudomonas exotoxin A. Cytotoxic toxins typically kill their target cells by inhibiting the cellular process of protein synthesis.
In contrast, the second group of toxins, which are known as non-cytotoxic toxins, do not (as their name confirms) kill their natural target cells. Non-cytotoxic toxins have attracted much less commercial interest than have their cytotoxic counterparts, and exert their effects on a target cell by inhibiting cellular processes other than protein synthesis. As with their cytotoxic counterparts, non-cytotoxic toxins are produced from a variety of sources such as plants, and bacteria. Bacterial non-cytotoxic toxins are now described in more detail.
Clostridial neurotoxins are proteins that typically have a molecular mass of the order of 150 kDa. They are produced by various species of bacteria, especially of the genus Clostridium, most importantly C. tetani and several strains of C. botulinum, C. butyricum and C. argentinense. There are at present eight different classes of the clostridial neurotoxin, namely: tetanus toxin, and botulinum neurotoxin in its serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G, and they all share similar structures and modes of action.
Clostridial neurotoxins represent a major group of non-cytotoxic toxin molecules, and are synthesised by the host bacterium as single polypeptides that are modified post-translationally by a proteolytic cleavage event to form two polypeptide chains joined together by a disulphide bond. The two chains are termed the heavy chain (H-chain), which has a molecular mass of approximately 100 kDa, and the light chain (L-chain), which has a molecular mass of approximately 50 kDa.
L-chains possess a protease function (zinc-dependent endopeptidase activity) and exhibit high substrate specificity for vesicle and/or plasma membrane associated proteins involved in the exocytic process. L-chains from different clostridial species or serotypes may hydrolyse different but specific peptide bonds in one of three substrate proteins, namely synaptobrevin, syntaxin or SNAP-25. These substrates are important components of the neurosecretory machinery.
Non-cytotoxic toxins are also produced by other bacteria, such as from the genus Neisseria, most importantly from the species N. gonorrhoeae. For example, Neisseria sp. produces the non-cytotoxic toxin IgA protease (see WO99/58571).
It has been well documented in the art that toxin molecules may be re-targeted to a cell that is not the toxin's natural target cell. When so re-targeted, the modified toxin is capable of binding to a desired target cell and, following subsequent translocation into the cytosol, is capable of exerting its effect on the target cell. Said re-targeting is achieved by replacing the natural Targeting Moiety (TM) of the toxin with a different TM. In this regard, the TM is selected so that it will bind to a desired target cell, and allow subsequent passage of the modified toxin into an endosome within the target cell. The modified toxin also comprises a translocation domain to enable entry of the non-cytotoxic protease into the cell cytosol. The translocation domain can be the natural translocation domain of the toxin or it can be a different translocation domain obtained from a microbial protein with translocation activity.
For example, in the context of non-cytotoxic toxin molecules, it has been well documented that a clostridial neurotoxin may be re-targeted by incorporation of a Targeting Moiety (TM), which is not the natural TM of a clostridial neurotoxin. The described chemical conjugation and recombinant methodologies are now regarded as conventional, and reference is made to Hermanson, G. T. (1996), Bioconjugate techniques, Academic Press, and to Wong, S. S. (1991), Chemistry of protein conjugation and cross-linking, CRC Press.
For example, WO94/21300 describes modified clostridial neurotoxin molecules that are capable of regulating Integral Membrane Protein (IMP) density present at the cell surface of the target cell. The modified neurotoxin molecules are thus capable of controlling cell activity (e.g. glucose uptake) of the target cell. WO96/33273 and WO99/17806 describe modified clostridial neurotoxin molecules that target peripheral sensory afferents. The modified neurotoxin molecules are thus capable of demonstrating an analgesic effect. WO00/10598 describes the preparation of modified clostridial neurotoxin molecules that target mucus hypersecreting cells (or neuronal cells controlling said mucus hypersecreting cells), which modified neurotoxins are capable of inhibiting hypersecretion from said cells. WO01/21213 describes modified clostridial neurotoxin molecules that target a wide range of different types of non-neuronal target cells. The modified molecules are thus capable of preventing secretion from the target cells. Additional publications in the technical field of re-targeted toxin molecules include: WO00/62814; WO00/04926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,586; WO93/15766; WO00/61192; and WO99/58571.
Thus, from the above-described publications, it will be appreciated that the basic concept of re-targeting a non-cytotoxic protease to a desired target cell, by selecting a TM that has a corresponding receptor present on the target cell, has been well documented.
However, different receptors present on a target cell of interest demonstrate different binding affinities for different TMs. This may be a particular problem with pain-sensing cells, which possess a wide range of receptor types having different binding affinities for different TMs. Thus, a re-targeted conjugate comprising a particular TM (that binds to a receptor on a pain-sensing cell) may demonstrate a low binding affinity for a pain-sensing target cell, which is undesirable.
There is therefore a need to develop modified non-cytotoxic conjugates that address one or more of the above problems. Of particular interest is the development of an improved conjugate for use in treating pain.